


Braids

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Autistic Gordon Freeman, M/M, Meltdown, Unhealthy Stims, braiding hair, mentioned - Freeform, mini one but Gordon is not doing alright in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon can't sleep.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 314





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt From Oliver!: I am absolutely predictable but PLEASE benrey comfort gordon. Braid his hair. Cuddles for gordon.

Gordon groaned softly, trying to stay quiet as not to wake the other three. Bubby and Coomer were piled in one corner, and Gordon couldn’t tell whose limbs were whose, and Tommy was curled up in a ball in the corner across from them, his coat being used as a blanket. 

He couldn’t sleep. 

The HEV suit was too heavy to handle anymore, but he couldn’t take it off yet, and everything felt like shit. His arm wasn’t bleeding everywhere anymore, but he had a gun instead, and he couldn’t find a way to just... calm down. He knew what he wanted, but he didn’t want to wake anyone up for something that just felt childish. 

Gordon sat up carefully, glancing around. The other three stayed asleep. Benrey wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Gordon sighed lowly, standing. At least that would give him a reason to wander and get his mind to relax. If anyone asked, he was just making sure that Benrey wasn’t getting into shit. 

Still, he barely left the room they were in when he saw Benrey sitting on the wall. There must have been something small sticking out that Benrey managed to balance himself on, but he was just sitting there. Gordon groaned softly. 

“Hey uh, what... what’re you doing up?” Benrey hopped down, landing in front of him. 

Gordon stared at him for a moment, trying to keep his hands from shaking. God, he was so tired. “Just... nothing, whatever.” With that, he turned, going back to sit inside the room. He knew Benrey followed him in, but at this point it didn’t matter, he just wanted to sleep. He wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to keep himself composed, but god, everything sucked.  
“You... you okay bro?” 

“Benrey, go away.” 

He didn’t. 

Gordon closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, chewing on the inside of his cheek, across a seam of scar tissue already there. 

“Woah, bro, stop that.” Gordon only realized he was hitting his head back against the wall when he felt his head connect with Benrey’s hand rather than the unforgiving concrete. Gordon almost whined, and Benrey frowned at him, sitting next to him. “uh... come here.” 

And he did. Gordon slid bonelessly to the side into Benrey’s arms, closing his eyes tightly. Anything would be better than this overwhelming crushing feeling at this point. Benrey seemed surprised at how easily he gave in, but said nothing, shifting to better handle the weight of the HEV suit, 

Gordon kept his eyes closed, chewing on the inside of his cheek, trying to breathe, when he felt a constant pressure he had really forgotten about release. His hair was down. 

Benrey slid the hair tie onto his wrist, shaking Gordon’s hair out a bit. It was gross, since they had been through so much at this point, but Benrey didn’t seem to care, just slowly dragging his hands through Gordon’s hair, trying to untangle it. 

It was rather soothing, actually, and Gordon slowly relaxed. It still felt like the HEV suit was going to crush him, but it felt more manageable with Benrey so gently combing the knots of his hair out. Slowly, but surely, he calmed, and fell asleep. 

When he woke up, he found the mess of his hair braided, and Benrey no where to be seen. He didn’t take out the braid.

**Author's Note:**

> The last bit just made me emotional I dunno man.


End file.
